悪の暗殺者 【 Devil's Assasin 】
by TsukineP
Summary: Devil's Asssasin? Ciel hanya tersenyum meledek saat mendengar kata-kata itu seraya melirik Sebastian. "Sepertinya kau harus berhati-hati, eh?"
1. Chapter001 That Butler, A Found-out

_"Hey, do you know..."_

 _"...Know what?"_

 _"A rumour about a devil's assasin..."_

"...that's just rumour, am I correct?"

"What? Are you scared?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"...Nothing..."

.

.

.

悪の暗殺者

【 Demon's Assasin 】

黒執事 the characters belongs to Yana Toboso

.

.

.

 **Warning(s)**

Possibly hints of MxM [but no pair] ; OC as the main character ; Possible violence and mentioning of blood ; etc.

 **Rate** 【 T 】

.

.

.

Sebelum beranjak ke cerita, ada beberapa hal yang ingin saya klarifikasikan mengenai latar waktu di cerita ini, karena pada cerita asli Yana Toboso terdapat beberapa _error_ mengenai latar waktu.

Ciel Phantomhive lahir pada tahun 1875, dan pada manga serta anime sendiri ada adegan dimana Sebastian menggunakan telepon nirkabel untuk berkomunikasi dengan orang-orang yang menyandra Ciel. Secara historis telepon nirkabel baru ditemukan pada 1973, kurang lebih seratus tahun setelah kelahiran Ciel. Dan ini merupakan _error_ karena usia Ciel di manga serta anime masih sekitar dua belas sampai tiga belas tahun. Bukan hanya telepon nirkabel, beberapa senjata semi-otomatis dan gergaji mesin sebenarnya dan seharusnya belum ada pada masa itu.

Jadi di sini banyak yang berkesimpulan bahwa Black Butler sendiri merupakan cerita berlatar _Alternate Universe_. Jadi saya akan mengikuti latar waktu yang dibuat oleh Yana Toboso, namun pada sepuluh tahun kedepannya, yaitu pada tahun 1898--dimana usia Ciel akan menginjak dua puluh tiga tahun.

.

.

.

 **Chapter#01 [** _In The Morning_ ]

That butler, A Found-out

.

.

.

Iris kedua pria itu mengerjap keheranan mendapati sosok yang tak mereka kenal terkulai tak sadarkan diri di depan pintu utama kediaman Phantomhive. Sosok pria bersurai hitam legam yang cukup panjang hingga menutupi setengah dari punggungnya dan mengenakan jubah berwarna hitam yang sudah basah oleh air hujan. Kemarin malam memang sempat ada badai, mungkin itu yang membuat sosok yang tengah pingsan ini sebegitu basah kuyupnya.

"...Apa-apaan ini...?" tanya sang kepala Phantomhive menahan kekesalannya. Ia baru saja mau pergi mencari informasi untuk kasus yang diberikan oleh Sang Ratu, namun harus menemui sosok yang tak dikenal pingsan di kediamannya.

Sang pelayan melirik tuannya, "Haruskah saya buang saja dia?" tanya pria bernetra merah darah itu tenang--seraya bersiap-siap mengangkat tubuh yang tengah terkulai itu.

Ciel menggelengkan kepalanya, "Bawa dia ke dalam..." perintahnya. Cukup membuat Sebastian terdiam sesaat, sebelum menyunggingkan senyuman meledek di wajahnya.

"Hmm... Tuan sekarang sudah mulai mencoba menjadi orang baik?" canda sang pelayan seraya mengangkat tubuh yang tadi terkulai tepat di depan pintu, _bridal-style_. Irisnya meneliti tiap lekuk wajah pucat itu. Cukup cantik. Bisa-bisa sang iblis salah mengira sosok bersurai panjang ini seorang wanita apabila ia memang bukan iblis.

"Jangan bercanda..." dengus Ciel sebal, tangannya pun ia larikan ke arah poni basah yang melekat pada wajah pria yang tengah digendong oleh pelayannya itu--menyibaknya sedikit agar dapat melihat parasnya lebih jelas, "...jika aku menolongnya, berarti ia berhutang padaku..." lanjut sang Earl dengan senyuman licik di wajahnya.

Sebastian terkekeh pelan, sebelum membungkuk sekilas lalu membawa sosok yang entah siapa itu ke dalam kamar yang Ciel berikan untuknya. Meski sebenarnya ruangan itu tidak pernah ia gunakan karena iblis tak perlu tidur atau sejenisnya. Begitu memasuki ruangan yang hampir tak ada apa-apa selain tempat tidur serta lemari pakaian yang hampir kosong, sang iblis membaringkan pria itu di tempat tidurnya.

"Hm, seprei saya jadi basah, ya?" gumamnya seraya dengan cekatan mengganti pakaian sang pria dengan miliknya yang jika dilihat agak kebesaran. Tapi biarlah.

Seusai mengurusi pria itu, Sebastian lekas kembali ke sisi Ciel dan lantas mengantar pria dua puluh tiga tahun itu ke tujuannya, tempat seseorang--Grim reaper--yang biasa ia kenal dengan nama Undertaker berada. Sosok bersurai platina panjang yang agak menyebalkan itulah salah satu sumber informasinya yang paling ia percaya.

.

.

.

"Pembunuh Iblis?" ulang Ciel seraya meletakkan gelas ukur kimia yang Undertaker gunakan sebagai wadah minum teh. Alisnya saling bertaut mendapati kata-kata sang Grimm Reaper itu, "Kau bisa membunuh iblis...?" gumamnya seraya melirik pelayannya dengan senyuman meledek di wajahnya.

Sebastian yang agak terganggu dengan pandangan itu memutuskan untuk bertanya lebih jauh pada sang pria bersurai platina itu, "Memang _dia_ sudah membunuh berapa iblis?" tanya si surai gelap tenang. Semasa hidupnya ia tidak pernah mendengar ada yang bisa membunuh rasnya. Kalau hanya sekedar mensucikan--seperti yang dilakukan para pendeta-pendeta itu memang ia pernah dengar. Namun hal itu pun tidak akan membunuh iblis.

Grimm reaper itu tertawa, "Kau takut?" tanyanya, "Tenang saja, itu hanya rumor..."

"Rumor?" ulang sang bangsawan. Jujur ia penasaran. Informasi yang menjadi tujuan awalnya sudah ia dapatkan. Kini informasi ini cukup menarik minatnya. Membunuh iblis. Sepertinya menarik.

Undertaker menautkan jemarinya di atas salah satu peti matinya, "Seseorang--meski sebenarnya tak ada yang tahu makhluk apa ia sebenarnya--kerap kali berjalan di kegelapan malam, iris sapphire miliknya yang selalu terlihat bersinar diterpa cahaya bulan konon dapat melihat para iblis..."

"Tak ada yang tahu jenis kelaminnya, yaa, makhluk apa pun dia juga belum jelas..."

"Beberapa saksi mengatakan ia selalu membawa pisau buah di balik jasnya, pisau kecil yang selalu menjadi senjatanya untuk membunuh para iblis yang ia temui..."

"Ada yang berpendapat ia malaikat, karena beberapa saksi kerap melihatnya dengan sepasang sayap putih dan lebar di punggungnya, namun ada pula yang mengatakan ia Dewa Kematian, bahkan..."

"...manusia..."

.

.

.

Pria itu perlahan terbangun. Kepalanya masih pusing--dunia yang ia lihat bahkan serasa berputar. Namun ia tetap memaksa dirinya untuk tetap memandang sekelilingnya, berusaha mencari tahu dimana ia sekarang. Namun nihil. Ini bukan tempat manapun yang ia kenal.

"...Aku dimana...?"

.

.

.

『 To be Continued... 』


	2. Chapter002 That Butler, An Amnesia

_"Where am I...?_ "

.

.

.

悪の暗殺者

【 Demon's Assasin 】

黒執事 the characters belongs to Yana Toboso

Warning(s)

Possibly hints of MxM [but no pair] ; OC as the main character ; Possible violence and mentioning of blood ; etc.

Rate【 T 】

.

.

.

Chapter#02 [ In The Noon ]

That butler, An Amnesia

.

Ciel manatap sosok di hadapannya ini dalam diam. Memperhatikan pria itu dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki dengan teliti. Seakan-akan ingin mencari keanehan atau sesuatu yang mencurigakan darinya. Namun nihil. Sang Earl pun beralih menatap butler-nya--dan dijawab gelengan singkat dari si iris merah.

"Jadi...apa maksudmu kau tidak ingat?" tanya Ciel tenang seraya menyesap tehnya. Irisnya masih menatap tajam sosok yang duduk di hadapannya dengan ekspresi lugu itu.

Si iris sapphire menggeleng pelan, "Tidak..." ujarnya seraya masih memasang pandangan polos, "Aku tidak ingat mengapa aku bisa ada di sini..."

Butler keluarga Phantomhive itu menyipitkan matanya. Ia memang tidak melihat gerak-gerik berbohong dari si iris sapphire, namun entah mengapa ia merasa tidak nyaman saat melihat sosok pria berparas androgini itu, "Nama anda?" tanya sang iblis akhirnya.

"Edward Lockharts..." ujar si iris sapphire, masih diam di posisinya. Ciel menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Pria ini ingat namanya sendiri. Sang Earl lantas merubah posisinya menjadi berdandar santai ke kursinya dengan masih menatap pria yang mengaku bernama Edward Lockharts itu.

"Baiklah, Edward... Apa ada lagi yang kau--"

Belum Earl Phantomhive itu menyelesaikan kata-katanya, sang butler lantas mendekati sosok yang tengah mencoba merapikan surai panjangnya. Si iblis itu menatap sosok beriris sapphire itu dari dekat--jarak wajah mereka hanya tinggal beberapa sentimeter--sebelum menangkup pipi pucat Edward. Butler handal itu bungkam seraya malah mencubit ringan pipi kenyal itu--seakan gemas olehnya. Ciel menepuk dahinya ringan mendapati tindakan sang butler, "Apa yang kau lakukan, bodoh?" tanyanya.

Sebastian tersenyum manis. Ia melepaskan tangannya dari pipi si iris sapphire, lalu turun ke leher pria itu--mengelus jakun pria itu yang cenderung tak begitu terlihat, "Hm...jadi anda benar pria, ya?" ujarnya dengan nada yang sengaja direndahkan agar terkesan mengancam atau seduktif? Entahlah.

Tangan yang tertutup sarung tangan putih itu kini berpindah ke lekukab leher pucat si surai panjang. Mungkin Sebastian akan kebablasan menyentuh sosok yang hanya terdiam dengan pandangan lugu itu--seakan tak mengerti bahwa tindakan Sebastian cenderung mesum, jika sang Earl tidak bangkit dari kursinya dan menggenggam tangan pria setinggi lebih dari seratus delapan puluh senti itu. Mengisyaratkan agar butler itu berhenti.

Butler itu tersenyum ke arah tuannya, lalu lantas menarik kembali tangannya, "Saya hanya bercanda, Tuan..." ujarnya santai, "Lagipula Tuan Edward terlihat begitu cantik, saya sampai tidak yakin ia adalah seorang pria."

"Dasar aneh..." Ciel mendengus singkat. Tangannya ia letakkan di pinggangnya, menatap Edward serius, "Apa lagi yang kau ingat? Selain namamu..." ujarnya melanjutkan kata-katanya yang terpotong akibat tindakan pelayannya. Ia bisa saja langsung mempekerjakan pria ini seperti yang ia lakukan pada Snake dulu, tetapi mana bisa ia langsung melakukannya terlebih dengan pria yang sama sekali belum pernah ia lihat.

Si surai panjang menunduk dalam, "Namaku... nama... Lalu-- kkhh!". Pria itu lantas memegang kepalanya, mengerang pelan seakan menahan sakit yang teramat sangat. Ah, sepertinya ia benar-benar amnesia. Atau setidaknya itu yang bisa Ciel dan Sebastian simpulkan dari tindakan pria itu.

Helaan napas panjang terdengar. Ciel pun mengalihkan tangannya ke puncak kepala pria itu, menepuknya pelan, "Yah, baiklah, jangan paksa dirimu..." ujarnya dengan senyuman di wajahnya--entah itu senyuman meledek, licik, atau apa, "Ah, kau bisa tinggal saja di sini sampai ingatanmu kembali. Akan berbahaya jika orang amnesia berjalan-jalan di luar, bukan?" lanjutnya seraya beranjak meninggalkan tempat itu--atau setidaknya itu yang ia niatkan. Jika saja pria yang ternyata lebih mungil darinya itu menggenggam tangannya. Ah, sepertinya pubertas melakukan tugasnya dengan baik terhadap sang Earl, eh?

"Apa?" tanya Ciel dengan nada yang cenderung cuek.

Edward terdiam beberapa saat, menatap lantai marmer tempat kakinya berpijak--sebelum alih menatap tajam iris sang Earl, "Aku tidak bisa begitu saja tinggal di rumah orang lain, terlebih kau seorang bangsawan..." ujarnya serius.

"Jadi kau mau pergi saja? Silahkan...aku tidak mela--"

"Izinkan aku bekerja untukmu!"

Netra merah darah Sebastian melebar.

Ciel tersenyum puas.

.

.

.

『 To be Continued... 』


End file.
